warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Birdpaw
Please try to do proper spelling and punctuation. Archives Archive 1 Re: IRC ....xD. I'll be on in a bit. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 22:22, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey and sure :D[[User:Hiddensun|'☼Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']]♦ 18:43, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Too. Lazy. 16:44, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure Love Is A Lie Life Is A Pain 20:44, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Birdy, long time no see. (cept IRC, which totally doesn't count. xD) What's going on in the Land of Rainbows? (Yes, you live there. :P) [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' Lilypad Forever']] 02:24, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay I will do both Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 22:39, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I heard. You should join StormClan. :P [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ]][[User talk:Zaffie| Lilypad Forever']] 22:50, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Ummmmm no to both. I'm at my grandmas house and she thinks the irc will give her computer viruses, and I haven't read Cold Heart, but I saw where you started Amnesia, did you finially finish Cold Heart? Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 23:51, September 24, 2011 (UTC) oh alright, I gotta go. I'll read Cold Heart tomorrow, but I think I read the first chapter though :) Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 23:53, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm home sick today, so IRC? Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 13:49, September 27, 2011 (UTC) omg, you archived your page! xD That surprised me. lol, be on in a sec! --Falling LeavesFading Dreams 22:10, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 22:35, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Yuppers! Although only for a bit! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 22:15, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Love it! But sorry - I'm just about to go to bed... Another time! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 22:33, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure and it's cordially (Ha I just birded you :P) Hey, Hey LBJ How Many Kids Did You Kill Today 22:59, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure! By the way - how did you know I was on?! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 21:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I would - but I'm about to go to bed! Sorry! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 21:45, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure [[User:Bloodstar18|'Santastar']][[Water's Great Guardian|'I Bring Toys To Good Toms And She-cats']] 21:09, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I am assuming it was you who left the unsigned message on my talk page? If it wasn't; ah well... If it was; Sure! I'll be right on! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 22:37, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Bird! I have to sleep... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 22:20, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! You've caught me right as I'm leaving! Will you be on around this time tomorrow? I'll come and see you if you are! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 22:27, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?]] 23:31, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I'll be right on there!! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Indifference and neglect]] often do more damage than outright dislike 20:50, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ={D Ya like it? Bright enough? [[User:Stargaze66|'St']][[User talk:Stargaze66|'ar']][[User:Stargaze66|'ga']][[User talk:Stargaze66|'ze']] Gobble gobble! :P 22:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Welcome ^^ [[User:Stargaze66|'St']][[User talk:Stargaze66|'ar']][[User:Stargaze66|'ga']][[User talk:Stargaze66|'ze']] Gobble gobble! :P 22:08, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll be right there! I haven't been on there for awhile, so okay :D I'll be eating dinner and watching Super 8, so I might not be as active. But still, okay! --Bravestar TTP 2 01:08, November 27, 2011 (UTC) lol. Typing one-handed because of candy-cane....sure, just give me a sec....--I've already lost everythingI can loose one thing more 00:54, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I wanted to let you know you've been selected for this month's Featured Stories! Yay!!! So let me know what you want your story to be and I'll post it right up. :) --I've already lost everythingI can loose one thing more 16:49, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Definitely! :) -Bravestar TTP 2 22:27, December 4, 2011 (UTC) NEW SECTION! (AHAHA!) lol. And no, it doesn't have to be finished. But it should have at least two chapters....--I've already lost everythingI can loose one thing more 02:17, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Birdy, 2 things: #I did the opinion thingie about you and #I love your user pic. Is one of those cats from Sailor Moon? Cause I love Sailor Moon [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Not Here For Your Entertainment']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' I Was Fine Before You Walked Into My Life']] 04:13, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Awesome [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Not Here For Your Entertainment']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' I Was Fine Before You Walked Into My Life']] 05:04, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry meh dear, but I can't, it's late and I gotta go ;_; Night! [[User:Wetstream|'Not Just Another Jane-doe']]Type of Pony Everypony Should Know 04:01, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Blackpaw wakes up when a cat yowls in grief, and he runs out of the half-built apprentices den to find that Tigerstripe has died in her sleep. Her kits, Snakekit, a pale brown tom, Snowkit, a white she-cat, and Ashkit, a grey tom, are mewling and squirming. Birdstar wonders aloud how they will feed them, and Dewfur suggests that Skylight nurse them when her kits are born. Skylight points out that her kits are not due for another two moons, and that the kits need feeding now. None of the cats are sure how to feed the kits, but eventually (and after some argument) they decide to just try and feed them chewed bits of prey and hope that they survive. Blackpaw is given the job of poking chewed mouse down their throats, and he is particularly unenthusiastic, but he admires the little kits’ spirit and will to survive. The kits start to do well, and all the cats are glad and hopeful. It is time for Sunkit’s apprentice ceremony, and she is given her name, Sunpaw, and apprenticed to Bramblepath. Blackpaw feels excited for the day he becomes a warrior and a mentor, and is also glad to have a fellow apprentice now. He and Sunpaw work hard and eventually finish their den together. Blackpaw feeds the kits again, but worries when he notices that Snowkit is seeming weaker, and spits out a lot of the mouse he gives her. He tells Birdstar, but she says that without a medicine cat, there is nothing they can do. Blackpaw falls asleep wondering where a medicine cat can be found in this strange land. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ]][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'''Zaffie!]] 03:08, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Sure Getsuga Tenshō 03:23, January 14, 2012 (UTC) A star, a star, dancing in the sky... Cho' new siggie. Colors k? Star[[User:Stargaze66|'e']]h Love Love Love 16:38, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Mwuahahah YES IT IS Star[[User:Stargaze66|'e']]h Love Love Love 16:44, January 15, 2012 (UTC) SUP GURL Hai, can't get on IRC...Lonely ;_; Girl, Look at Dat Bodeh I Work Out 01:52, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Pretty fantastical, if you wanna chat go on http://xat.com/webkinzkittefans well, you know...If you want to, kinda lonely xD Girl, Look at Dat Bodeh I Work Out 01:55, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I mispelled it, opps xP http://xat.com/webkinzkittehfans Girl, Look at Dat Bodeh I Work Out 01:58, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm trying to get on the IRC and I can't. Did it crash after I left? --ArtiTalk? :D 01:43, January 22, 2012 (UTC) K....looks like I'm head admin now. Whoopee. :( --ArtiTalk? :D 12:34, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 21:11, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I can't, sorry. :( I have to go to the dentist. *small sob* --ArtiTalk? :D 18:51, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Nope, it's been 4 hours and I'm still there. xDDD IRC. --ArtiTalk? :D 00:20, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hey! Hello Bird, and thanks for your update. I was like, shocked to see that Forest's last contribution was a month ago, and that's when I believed that she really had left. Congrats on your adminship, and use it well. 06:33, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Whoa, five week ban? I've never seen Arti do that xD I've seen Forest do that though. But I don't blame you, that IP was...Egh. :\ Everything the Light Touches,[[User talk:Wetstream|'Is ''Our Kingdom...]] 21:13, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh, do you mean on the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki? X3 Like, the chat on here? Jclay251 13:03, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Meh Stories Hey,Birdpaw.I noticed you replied on my Talk Page.Have you tried reading my stories like Moons:Starry Night,If Tigerstar Didn't Die,or If Thistleclaw Took Over? They are very good stories,If Only someone would read and comment... 20:09, March 27, 2012 (UTC)Rainnose Hey, I can't come on IRC because I'm bout to got watch Castle with mah parents. Sorry. :( --ArtiTalk? :D 00:23, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I'll come on for literally five seconds, cuz I gotta go to soccers. --ArtiTalk? :D 21:33, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Collab Hey Bird(star)- Congrats--you has Hazelkit and Cherrywillow! Whoohoo! I will put all messages collab-relating in this heading, such as notifications as to when your turn has come to write and stuff. Also, a warning that I'm giving to all participants: you can't kill cats unless you have verified it with me. I'll make sure to check it with you before I kill a cat as well. ALSO on my Talk Page, please tell me the descriptions and personalities of your cats, both main character and villain. If you are at loss as to what to put in their description and personalities, contact me on my Talk Page. Congratulations again. I'll let you know when the story begins! [[User:RedPandaPotter|'Wit Beyond Measure ']][[User talk:RedPandaPotter| Is Man's Greatest Treasure']] 00:13, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm still waiting for Arti to send me the descriptions of her cats...but hopefully tomorrow, the eighteenth, Wednesday. I'll start it when I get home from school - which MIGHT be kinda late, I have Bird(!)er's Club that day, but I'll do it. [[User:RedPandaPotter|'Wit Beyond Measure ]][[User talk:RedPandaPotter| Is Man's Greatest Treasure''']] 12:49, April 17, 2012 (UTC)